


Ornamental

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [21]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Kinbaku, Kinktober, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Despite the fact that he generally thinks as Blue being Alice's colour, today the Hatter is rather entranced by her in red.
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Ornamental

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: suspension

She was beautiful.

Rich red rope crossed over her soft skin. Tied tight enough press her skin down but not so tight as to hurt. Tarrant stood for a moment taking in the sight. It had taken him a long time to find the perfect rope, something that wouldn’t chafe Alice’s skin but was strong enough to hold her in place.

She hung suspended. Rope wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and waist. They needed to be careful not to leave her there too long.

So while Tarrant would be quite content to watch her all evening it was time to get started. The rope wrapped around Alice’s body in intricate patterns. Her breasts were held tight by it, skin darkening. He would start there, toying and teasing until she went as mad as he was. Then maybe, he’d let her down.


End file.
